Entre Passé et Futur
by Carbyna
Summary: Deux ans ... Déjà ? Le temps passe si vite, mais Jack est là pour y remédier .. OS Jate !


_Après ' Une Eternité pour t'Aimer '_ ( donc vous aurez bientôt la fin ) Voici un petit Os Jate que je vous ai conquoqueter !

soyez indulgents, c'est le premier que je fais ... +

**_Entre Passé et Futur : OS JATE_**

Deux ans … Déjà ? Le temps passait si vite !

Assise sur le sable chaud, elle guettait l'horizon, subjuguée par le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à elle …

Certes, une vaste étendue d'eau salée dans laquelle une innocente jeune femme avait laissé sa vie …

Mais cet horizon si proche et si lointain à la fois reflétait tellement de choses pour la fugitive :

Le passé, la haine et le mal … Mais aussi l'amour et la complicité

Le futur, la prison et l'exclusion … Mais aussi le retour à la terre ferme et à la vie civilisée

Et entre les deux, qu'il y avait-il ? Le présent ? De quoi était-il fait ? De constante peur de la mort, d'une attente désespérée à la liberté ?

La liberté, elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, vivant dans ce monde où elle était prisonnière d'elle-même

Prisonnière de ses sentiments, prisonnière de ses choix …

Pendant plus de vingt ans, Tom avait été là, il l'avait aimé et accepté comme elle était.

Mais voila qu'il était parti, les barrières de la mort séparaient ces deux êtres qui autrefois ne faisaient d'un ….

Les rêves de la jeune femme étaient brisés, il n'y avait à présent que le regret et la tristesse dans son cœur …

Pourrait-elle un jour aimer à nouveau ? Aimer sincèrement et éternellement ?

Elle en doutait fortement … Et pourtant, si elle le voulait vraiment, le problème ne se poserait pas :

Jack … il était toujours là pour elle, en cas de besoin, mais depuis quelques temps tout s'était chamboulé.

Un simple baiser avait brisé une amitié profonde, laissant place à des regards froids et des paroles presque inexistantes entre eux !

Elle regrettait énormément cet instant d'égarement, pendant lequel ses pensées s'étaient envolées, et ses lèvres avaient rejoints celles du médecin.

Finalement, ces deux personnes, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, se montraient en parfaite harmonie.

Adieu la criminelle ! Adieu la fugitive !

En quelques secondes, Kate était redevenue une femme comprise et aimée ;

Elle était redevenue la Kate d'avant …

Et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant la mer, à contempler le large, elle regrettait d'autant plus.

Pourquoi ?

Quelle jolie question !

Pourquoi ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée !

Pourquoi était-elle devenue cette personne ?

Pourquoi n'osait t-elle pas s'avouer que Jack était bien plus qu'un ami à ses yeux ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui dire que ce baiser était le plus romantique qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé ?

POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?

Assez ! Se poser ces mille questions lui donnait un mal de tête atroce !

Malgré cela, elle devait se rendre compte de l'occasion qu'elle devait saisir,

Jack s'était sa chance tant longtemps cherché de reprendre une vie ' normale '

Renier ses sentiments ne l'aiderait certainement pas à reconstruire un avenir paisible,

Cela ne l'aiderait pas à oublier son passé …

Mais alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à oublier ? Pourquoi voyait-elle Tom lorsqu'elle se posait en face de Jack ?

Le corps de l'homme mort à ses côtés lui resterait toujours en mémoire,

C'était la cause de ses cauchemars chaque nuit,

C'était la cause de son mal être le plus profond,

C'était pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait plus aimer …

Elle ne le vit pas arriver.

Pourtant, il était là, assis à côté d'elle sur le sable, et visiblement il avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose.

Elle tourna la tête pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

Il avait le regard fixé sur l'océan, mais se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait.

Alors, il la regarda à son tour.

Leurs yeux maintenant grands ouverts, ils avaient l'impression de se redécouvrir.

Ils n'avaient pas partagé un si long regard depuis longtemps …

Mais l'habitude finit par les rattraper, par la rattraper !

Elle détourna le regard, et baissa la tête.

Il était déçu, il avait pensé qu'enfin la réconciliation pourrait avoir lieu.

Mais non, pas aujourd'hui, peut-être demain … peut-être jamais …

La jeune femme était trop malheureuse pour pouvoir se jeter dans les bras de Jack,

Lui était trop peureux pour lui avouer ses réels sentiments.

Ils n'allaient pas avancer très vite avec toutes ces contraintes !

- Tu es bien matinale !

Il avait brisé le silence, mais d'une façon si stupide !

' Tu es bien matinale ' ! Quelle importance !

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait réellement envie de lui dire,

Mais c'étaient les seuls mots qui avaient pu sortir.

- Je n'ai jamais été du genre à faire des grasses matinées ! Ma vie ne me le permettait pas !

Sa vie …

Il aimerait tellement pouvoir voyager dans le temps pour la découvrir, sa vie,

Pour connaître son crime, peut-être même ses crimes

Afin de pouvoir comprendre certaines de ses réactions,

Pouvoir l'aider à oublier et à aller de l'avant.

Il savait que c'était impossible,

Et bien qu'il n'osait pas se l'avouer,

Il mourrait d'envie de savoir quel avait été ce fameux crime.

- Je regrette !

Jack n'en cru pas ses yeux, il avait eu le cran de le lui dire !

Les yeux encrés dans les siens, il se mordait la lèvre,

Et essayait de capter chaque expression du visage de la jeune femme,

Pour pouvoir ensuite l'analyser et l'interpréter à sa manière.

Mais elle ne jouait pas à ce jeu, pas cette fois,

Elle était trop surprise pour montrer quoique ce soit !

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il poursuivit :

- Je regrette de m'être éloigné de toi ces derniers temps … c'est juste que …

- De t'être éloigné de moi ? Tu m'as carrément ignorée ! Tu as fait comme si je n'existais plus pendant plus d'une semaine !

- Tu n'as pas fait grand chose pour te rapprocher de moi non plus !

- C'est ça, mets tout sur mon dos ! Tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité dans l'histoire !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé pour me barrer ensuite !

- Et c'est rien que pour ça que tu m'en veux ?

Rien que pour ça ?

Ce baiser ne devait pas représenter beaucoup pour elle alors !

Mais bien sûr, c'était entièrement faux.

Elle l'avait embrassé, c'était de sa faute !

Cette histoire aurait été moins compliquée si un autre moment avait été choisi !

Kate ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait,

Partagée entre la tristesse et la fatigue, elle était à bout !

Et Jack était là … leurs corps n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres,

Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage…

Un homme et une femme quasiment enlacés, une jungle paradisiaque …

C'était dans la continuité de la chose…

- Alors ce baiser ne représentait rien pour toi ? demanda Jack, le regard vidé d'émotions

Silence ! Toujours le silence !

Le docteur se demandait parfois si elle avait une langue !

En parlant de langue, quel bon souvenir !

Non non Jack, reprends-toi ! Il y pensait sans arrêt,

Ce ballet de langues interminable entre un médecin et une fugitive … quelque part dans la jungle !

C'était inoubliable ! C'était si bon !

Silence … Pénible et ennuyeux.

Un silence trop souvent présent,

Pendant lequel cet homme et cette femme n'avaient aucune idée des pensées de l'un et de l'autre,

Ils se contentaient de les imaginer …

Mais aujourd'hui ils avaient du mal, l'un comme l'autre !

Elle regrettait,

Lui aussi ;

Tout le monde regrettait, super !

La situation ne s'arrangeait toujours pas !

A l'aide !

- Je crois que ton silence veut tout dire !

Pour Jack, c'était trop !

Il se leva, le regard posé sur cette femme,

Elle n'avait pas changé de position, toujours face à l'océan, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- BON SANG ! MAIS DIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

Certaines personnes marchant sur le sable s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent le médecin,

Maintenant rouge de honte !

Il ne s'était pas contenté de dire ces paroles,

Il les avait hurlées, haut et fort !

Aucun impact sur Kate, il se demandait si elle l'entendait !

En plus de ne plus avoir de langue, il lui manquait une paire d'oreilles !

Le moment était trop mal choisi pour avoir une discussion, cette discussion !

Elle était abattue,

Lui contrarié !

Ils n'arriveraient jamais à rien dans cet état …

- KATE ! DIS QUELQUE CHOSE BORDEL !

Silence, quand tu nous tiens !

Sois elle se fichait de lui,

Ou soit elle était vraiment sourde !

Mais enfin, Jack trouva réponse à ses doutes :

Il avança de quelques pas et se planta devant elle.

C'est la bouche grande ouverte qu'il lui demanda :

- Kate … pourquoi tu pleures ?

Un torrent de larmes dévalait les joues de la jeune femme,

Et venaient s'écraser sur ses lèvres humides,

Qu'elle séchait avec le bout de la langue au passage.

- Hey Kate …

Le médecin s'agenouilla devant elle lui la força à le regarder,

En lui soulevant le menton à l'aide de son index.

- Kate ... je n'voulais pas crier contre toi, mais …

- Je suis un MONSTRE ! l'interrompit-elle, le regard blessé

- Je te trouve bien mignonne pour être un monstre …

Elle esquissa un sourire malgré elle.

Il avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait,

Pour la consoler

Et la rendre heureuse.

Ouais, il était champion pour ça !

- Je peux te poser une question stupide ? demanda t-elle après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation

- Vas-y toujours …

- Que crois-tu qu'il y a entre le passé et le futur ?

La réponse semblait si évidente,

C'est pour ça qu'elle avait mentionné le mot ' stupide '.

Au fond, cette question précédait sûrement des révélations,

Cela engendrerait bien des choses …

Tout allait bientôt changer …

Enfin, elle l'espérait,

Lui aussi !

- Entre le passé et le futur … Hé ben, y'a le présent !

Comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de réplique !

Intelligent Jack, vraiment très futé !

Et à part ça ?

- Oui, et … ?

- Hé bien... Il y a toi, et moi … nous …

- Nous … répéta la jeune femme d'un petit murmure. Il a l'air chouette ce présent !

- Il l'est, si on oublie le monstre de la jungle qui nous court après !

Il l'entendit émettre un rire,

Ca faisait tellement de bien de la voir heureuse.

C'était … presque comme avant !

Deux bons amis qui discutent sur la plage,

Qui rient,

Qui se font des confidences,

Sans qu'aucune barrière ne puisse les en empêcher !

Ouais, presque comme avant !

Les deux jeunes gens ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre …

Ennemis ?

Non, sûrement pas !

Amis ?

Pas nécessairement …

Alors … Amoureux ?

Oui, cette pensée ne les déplaisait pas !

- Mais il serait d'autant plus agréable si tu arrêtais de fuir et si tu affrontais la réalité en face !

Il savait que le silence s'en suivrait,

Et il ne se trompa pas.

La jeune femme demeurait toujours muette comme une carpe …

… Mais belle comme une déesse, pensait Jack !

Jack se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours son doigt posé sous son menton,

Et le retira vivement.

Il tenta d'intercepter quelque chose dans le regard de Kate,

Mais rien, juste un vert émeraude éclatant !

- De quoi as-tu peur Kate ? Je ne te ferais pas de mal !

- C'est pas ça …

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je t'ai déjà dit d'ici on avait eu droit à un nouveau départ, toi comme nous tous ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'oublier le passé et de regarder l'avenir ?

- Tu sais quel sera mon avenir à moi ? enfermée dans 4 mètres carrés pendant 20 à 30 ans, si c'est pas à perpétuité ! Je vos pas ce qu'il y a à sauver chez moi !

- Ok, si tu ne veux pas te tourner vers l'avenir, pense au moins au présent … à notre présent …

- Pourquoi, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- Tu en vaut la peine, avoua t-il le regard dans le vide. Et puis j'aime les cas désespérés !

- Pour en être un, j'en suis un sacré !

- Tu ne me fais pas peur …

Elle rit à nouveau.

Souvent des gens lui avaient sorti un baratin semblable,

Mais là, il y avait un plus, quelque chose d'inexplicable,

Qui avait l'air si sincère qu'elle voulut y croire.

Dans son cerveau, tout se mélangeait ;

La haine et la peur se dissipaient peu à peu,

Et donnaient lieu à une confiance aveugle.

Peu importe si c'était du baratin,

Elle irait de toute façon en prison,

Ce discours ne changeait rien à sa vie de fugitive,

Mais pour la toute première fois depuis longtemps,

Kate se sentait comprise et aimée.

Elle sentait que Jack pourrait l'aider à aller de l'avant,

Oublier son passé et vivre enfin normalement …

Oui, ça elle en était sûre !

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait reprendre là où ça a dégénérer entre nous... proposa t-il sans avoir d'idée précise.

- Avec grand plaisir Mr Sheppard !

- Et, où en étions nous ?

- Je crois qu'on s'était arrêté là …

Elle approcha son visage de celui du docteur,

Et captura ses lèvres avec passion.

Puis, le baiser se fit plus ardent, plus fougueux,

Et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent

Pour finalement recréer la même fusion,

La même passion que la première fois.

Sauf que cette fois là, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent,

Elle ne s'enfuit pas.

Elle ne détourna même pas le regard.

Kate se contenta de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Jack,

Et pour la énième fois depuis leur rencontre,

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage,

Le sourire d'une femme confiante et apaisée ;

Que Jack s'empressa de rendre.

Le docteur avait raison sur toute la ligne :

Oublier le passé et même l'avenir

Savoir vivre au moment présent comme si c'était le dernier,

Tout prendre, chaque sentiment, chaque bon moment, et tout partager,

Profiter des choses simples de la vie.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un autre baiser,

Ils étaient à présent unis par la grande promesse de ne jamais se séparer.

Et aussi sûr que le ciel est bleu,

Cet homme et cette femme s'aimeraient pour toujours …

**FIN !**

PS: Dites moi si vous avez aimé ... Je prépare une Songic fic Skate et une autre OS skate aussi en ce moment !


End file.
